


Современная проблематика культурного обмена

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…разумеется, стоило только направиться в сторону крабовых тарталеток, как его позвали по имени со странно лихорадочной радостью в голосе. Дерек обернулся и едва успел уловить движение, когда неизвестный кто-то бросился ему на шею и стремительно поцеловал прямо в губы. Академическая среда была полна сюрпризов. Горячих, тяжелых, отчаянно целующихся сюрпризов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Современная проблематика культурного обмена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Dylan OBrien 2015

В машине было жарко, даже несмотря на включенный кондиционер. По радио надрывалась Майли Сайрус, и Хлоя Браун, пританцовывая на водительском сиденье, надрывалась вместе с ней. Дерек вежливо смотрел в окно – петь Хлоя не умела. Трек сменился на что-то менее эмоциональное, Браун убрала громкость и покосилась на своего пассажира.  
– Ну-с-с-с, Дерек, – протянула она с интонацией прожженного риэлтора, – ты рад побывать на своей первой межуниверситетской вечеринке?

Дерек вздохнул и попытался изобразить радость. Вышло не очень.  
– Конечно, – без энтузиазма ответил он. – Вечеринка с коктейлями, барбекю, шутки про аспирантов и лампочку. Йееей!

Хлоя бросила на него лукавый взгляд и по-матерински похлопала по руке.  
– Не куксись, Хейл. Конечно, мы не дотягиваем до журналистских попоек, к которым ты, должно быть, привык, но в этих встречах есть своя прелесть. В конце концов, на следующие два семестра ты преподаватель, так что придется осознать важность культурного обмена. Обрести вдохновение. Наладить горизонтальные связи, в конце концов.  
Дерек подозрительно покосился на Хлою – та ухмылялась во весь рот и разве что брови не облизывала.

– То есть, профессор Браун, вы тонко намекаете, что вся эта затея с дружбой университетами придумана исключительно ради того, чтобы преподавательская тусовка Чилтона разнообразила межфакультетское половое скрещивание чем-то не столь близкородственным?  
– Намекаю? – Хлоя фыркнула. – Да я прямым текстом говорю. Ничто так не улучшает психологический настрой в академической среде, как спонтанный секс в чужом гостевом туалете с человеком, с которым потом не придется кроваво делить учебные часы.

Дерек невольно рассмеялся. Университетская работа обещала стать не такой унылой, как ему казалось раньше.

Пару месяцев назад журналистское расследование Дерека Хейла вызвало грандиозный скандал и пару громких отставок. Одна ниточка потянула другую, один парень позвонил второму, второй – третьему, и Дерек оглянуться не успел, как получил чек с увесистой суммой аванса за будущую книгу, длительный отпуск в медиа-холдинге и годичный контракт с Чилтоном на преподавание журналистики кучке амбициозных студентов. Хейл попытался было поспорить, но начальство уже мысленно купалось в пучинах будущих прибылей, а потому игнорировало любые возражения.

Может, оно было и к лучшему. Дерек так измотался с расследованием, что работа над книгой и преподавание выглядели практически синекурой. Подумать только: никаких информаторов, аналитиков, темных закоулков – только уютная кафедра и группа юных хипстеров с невротической одержимостью метапосланиями. После безумия прошлого года окраины рая представлялись Дереку Хейлу именно так.

Профессор Браун – просто Хлоя, красивые мужчины должны звать меня исключительно по имени, и не спорь с женщиной, которая тебе в матери годится! – решила опекать Дерека, пока тот не освоится, и взялась за это дело с пугающим энтузиазмом. Занятия едва начались, а Дерек уже сходил выпить пива с коллегами по факультету, текилы с администрацией, скотча с бухгалтерией – Хлоя свято верила в дипломатические свойства алкоголя.

Дом, к которому они подъехали, был большим и пафосным. Дерек невольно прикинул, сколько там гостевых туалетов, и по всему выходило, что душевный комфорт преподавательского состава в полной безопасности. Хлоя эффектно развернула форд на подъездной дорожке, пустив веер гравия из-под колес, и картинно припарковалась между облезлым приусом и крохотной гибридной машинкой. Из распахнутых окон доносились обрывки музыки, смеха и разговоров, с веранды одуряюще пахло жареным мясом, отчего Дерек невольно отвлекся. Хлоя ухмыльнулась и легким шлепком придала ему ускорения.  
– Смелей, Макдуф, – скомандовала она. – Общайся и развлекайся. Не делай того, чего не стала бы делать я.  
– Хлоя, – укорил ее Дерек. – Я не очень давно с тобой знаком, но уже понял, что нет ничего такого, чего бы ты не стала делать. Это же фактически карт-бланш.  
Профессор Браун, крохотная седеющая женщина с двумя научными степенями и железной преподавательской хваткой подмигнула, похоже, всем лицом.  
– Ну а я о чем, красавчик.

***

Дерек вошел в дом, осмотрелся и слегка завис, раздумывая о следующем пункте программы. Можно взять пива, еды и слиться с обстановкой – на любой вечеринке человек, искренне увлеченный, например, крабовой тарталеткой, кажется своим. Можно найти кого-то с кафедры и тем самым запустить социальную карусель под кодовым названием «Вы знакомы с Дереком Хейлом?». Можно даже – чем черт не шутит – попробовать наладить пресловутые горизонтальные связи, но Дерек еще не чувствовал себя настолько профессором, чтобы искать вдохновение среди дорогого кафеля и гостевых полотенец.

Похоже, крабовые тарталетки выигрывали по очкам.

И, разумеется, стоило только направиться в сторону сервировочных столиков, как его позвали по имени со странно лихорадочной радостью в голосе. Дерек обернулся и едва успел уловить движение, когда неизвестный кто-то бросился ему на шею и стремительно поцеловал прямо в губы.

Академическая среда определенно была полна сюрпризов. Горячих, тяжелых, отчаянно целующихся сюрпризов.

Незнакомец аккуратно прикусил ошеломленному Дереку нижнюю губу, проскользнул жарким ртом к уху и горячо зашептал, задевая мочку:  
– Улыбайся и подыгрывай. Видит бог, я не хочу тебя эксплуатировать, но ты сам говорил, что Хейлы мне по гроб жизни должны, – выдох на «х» запустил целую толпу мурашек по спине Дерека. – А теперь положи руку мне на задницу и ответь на поцелуй.

Дерек послушался – в основном потому, что кусочки пазла сложились как надо. Слова вроде «эксплуатировать» мог, конечно, использовать любой в этой комнате, но на свете было очень мало людей, которым его семья была обязана. И если бы этого всего оказалось недостаточно, оставались губы на его губах, пряный запах, заполнивший ноздри, твердость ягодиц под ладонями – совсем таких, как он себе представлял шесть лет назад.  
У Дерека Хейла были полные руки Стайлза Стилински, он отвечал на его поцелуй, и происходящее не имело абсолютно никакого смысла.

***

До того момента, как Стайлз отстранился, казалось, прошла вечность.  
– Привет, – прошептал он.  
– Привет, – хрипло ответил Дерек и с трудом удержался от желания потрогать пальцами губы. Чьи-нибудь. Можно и свои, почему нет. Стайлз кашлянул, неуловимо встряхнулся, улыбнулся и оглушительно защебетал:  
– Я так рад, что ты смог прийти, милый! У декана всегда отличные вечеринки, но какое веселье без моего Дер-Дера!

…Дер-Дера? Ну окей. Подыгрывать, да.

Дерек выдал ослепительную улыбку, дополнил ее щенячьими глазками и игриво потерся носом о нос Стайлза.  
– Прости, что опоздал, тыковка. Жуткие пробки, – янтарные глаза напротив его собственных на мгновение удивленно распахнулись, но потрясение быстро сменилось благодарностью. Стайлз привстал на цыпочки и небрежно чмокнул его в нос. Дерек едва не хмыкнул.  
– Хочешь перекусить, или, может… – Стилински переплел их пальцы и поднял брови, – показать тебе дом?

Видимо, правильным ответом было второе, поэтому Дерек мысленно попрощался с тарталетками, улыбнулся Стайлзу, как он понадеялся, влюбленно, и последовал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Две женщины, ставшие свидетельницами горячей встречи, любовались на их сомкнутые руки и отчетливо ворковали. Хлоя на другом конце комнаты широко улыбалась и яростно демонстрировала большие пальцы. Какой-то красномордый парень с блеклой барышней, прилипшей к локтю, прожигал их ненавидящим взглядом и, судя по тому, что Стайлз его демонстративно игнорировал, был как-то связан с происходящим.

Экскурсия по дому оказалась довольно короткой и закончилась в ближайшем гостевом туалете.

Ну конечно. Где же еще?

***

Стайлз Стилински действительно мог попросить все что угодно у любого из семейства Хейлов, и получил бы желаемое. До сегодняшнего дня он вроде как ограничивался яблочными пирогами мамы, но это не считалось, потому что она бы готовила их в любом случае. Даже если бы Стайлз не спас Коре позвоночник.

А Стайлз сделал именно это. Спас Кору.

Шесть лет назад славным летним днем его младшая сестра с друзьями отправилась на горное озеро, где проявила поразительную глупость, решив сделать эффектное фото на скале (и заодно привлечь внимание Айзека Лейхи). Что-то пошло не так, и Кора, поскользнувшись, упала в озеро с высоты двадцати футов.  
Половина их компании рванула тогда в воду, но Стайлз оказался единственным, кто связал жалобу на острую боль в спине и многочисленные сценарные ходы в «Анатомии Грей» про травмы позвоночника. Благослови Господь канал АВС, медицинские шоу и семейные телевечера Стилински. Стайлз чуть ли не в хлам разругался с друзьями да и с самой Корой, пока уперто держал ее неподвижно в воде до прибытия парамедиков. Сестрица отделалась компрессионным переломом позвоночника без осложнений и небольшой простудой, Стилински словил пневмонию и школьную славу.

Стайлз считал, что пироги Мамы Хейл и метафорическая сотня баллов Гриффиндору – вполне достаточная плата за пару месяцев жизни Коры в фиксирующем корсете вместо остатка жизни в инвалидной коляске. Хейлы в общем и целом считали, что Стайлза неплохо было бы усыновить.

Частности были опциональны.

Малия Хейл решила, что гриффиндорские качества невероятно привлекательны, а потому молниеносно склеила Стилински прямо в больнице. Героических эндорфинов их отношениям хватило всего на пару месяцев, но факт остается фактом.

Дерек Хейл же полагал, что это просто нечестно: одно дело страдать от безнадежной (и противозаконной) влюбленности в семнадцатилетнего друга одной младшей сестры, и совсем другое – вожделеть бывшего бойфренда другой. Первое было драматичным, второе становилось уже просто нелепым.

В сентябре Дереку подтвердили стажировку в Нью-Йорке, и уехал он почти с облегчением. Через год Стайлз поступил в Беркли, Лидия – в Массачусетский технологический, Кора с Малией отправились в Линкольн. Все разрешилось как-то само собой.

***

Как оказалось – не разрешилось. Ну, не совсем. Стилински подрос, раздался в плечах, заострился в скулах. Повзрослел и, наверное, изменился. Вот только кометный хвост из нелепости (которую Стайлз производил с той же интенсивностью, с которой единороги производят радугу) остался прежним. Иначе как они бы вообще тут оказались?

Дереку стало нехорошо в той части сердца, что отвечала за глупые чувства.

Он попытался заговорить, но Стайлз зашикал и прижался к двери другим ухом. Дерек остался стоять, где стоял – он и без этих танцев слышал негромкие шаги, угрюмое сопение и тихие попытки повернуть ручку. Стайлз злодейски усмехнулся, на шаг отступил и всем телом врезался в дверь.

– А-а-у-у-а-а-а-ах, Дерек, – простонал он почти неподдельно, страдальчески прижав ладонь ко лбу, явно пострадавшему от переизбытка актерской экспрессии. Дерек оперся на умывальник и сложил руки на груди. Стайлз сделал ему большие глаза и снова застонал.  
– О-о-о, Стайлз, – неубедительно отозвался Хейл.

Стилински прижался спиной к двери, осторожно пошуршал по ней всем телом, почмокал губами и изобразил лицом что-то вроде «Немедленно иди сюда, Хейл, или я тебя задушу темной стороной Силы». Дерек закатил глаза и послушался.

– Да-а-а, детка, – с чувством простонал он в сторону верхней дверной петли и тоже почмокал, чувствуя себя невероятным идиотом. – С ума меня сводишь..!  
Стайлз поскреб пальцами по ручке и издал такой чаячий крик, что Дерек едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Человек за дверью, судя по звукам, подпрыгнул тоже и стремительно ретировался, споткнувшись на ступеньке.

Они еще немного постояли, дабы убедиться, что визитер не вернется, а потом одновременно разошлись в разные углы ванной комнаты.

– Отлично стонешь, если постараешься, Хейл, – похвалил его Стайлз и принялся мыть руки.  
– А из тебя вышла бы шикарная чайка, – любезно вернул комплимент Дерек и устроился на краю ванны.  
– Благодарю.  
– Всегда пожалуйста.

Стайлз уставился на Дерека.  
Дерек уставился на Стайлза.

– …ладно! – внезапно выдал Стилински таким тоном, словно продолжал затяжной спор, во время которого все орут друг на друга до хрипоты. – Ладно. Короткая версия – там был мой бывший-мудак.  
Дерек поднял брови.  
– Всего-то?  
– Не всего-то. Я же говорю – мудак.  
Дерек возвел очи горе, Стайлз в ответ сварливо поджал губы, но долго не продержался.  
– Короче. Помнишь Дэнни Махилани? Он со мной и Корой учился, мы все вместе ошивались у вас дома…  
– …и полностью опустошали холодильник, – вклинился Дерек.  
– Не перебивай меня, я сам собьюсь. В общем, Дэнни. В выпускном классе я наворачивал вокруг него круги – хотел, чтобы он стал моим маленьким гейским экспериментом. Дэнни меня послал и правильно сделал. Ты эту драму пропустил, потому что уехал уже.

Слава богу, подумал Дерек. Знал бы он тогда еще и про Дэнни – заработал бы диабет от переизбытка утешительного мороженого.

– И этот парень, Лоуренс… Я думал, у нас отношения. А он – что я его гейский эксперимент. И что закрутить роман с унылой дочкой декана будет лучше для его научной карьеры. И что он сможет оставить себе нас обоих, правильно разыграв карты. Как-то так. Карма – ироничная сука, – с чувством закончил Стайлз и замолчал.  
Дерек покивал.  
– Окей, – сказал он. – Я понял. На фоне кармически расстроенных нервов ты решил, что сунуть бывшему под нос фальшивого бойфренда – хорошая идея. Но Стайлз… Идея-то плохая.  
– Сам знаю.  
– Плохая в плохом смысле. Клише. Клише в квадрате, – продолжил сыпать соль на рану Дерек.  
– Да знаю я!  
– Чудовищно, как если бы Уве Болл снимал для телеканала «Дисней».

Стайлз раздул ноздри и сузил глаза.

– Так, Хейл, я не понял, ты сейчас на чьей стороне вообще?  
– На стороне законов драматургии. Но мысль твою уловил, – Дерек помолчал немного. – Я одного не понимаю – почему ты тратишь возможности Хейлов на такую ерунду. Почему не попросил Камаро, например.

Стайлз замер.  
– Я мог попросить Камаро?!  
– Стайлз, – мягко ответил Дерек, – ты мог, как Румпельштильцхен, попросить даже моего первенца.

«Ты жалок, Хейл, – встрял внутренний голос, – немедленно перестань размахивать своими сопливыми фантазиями, это уже просто неприлично».

Стилински все еще выглядел потрясенным и никак не мог успокоиться.  
– А почему никто мне не сказал, что я могу попросить Камаро?!  
– Мы говорили. «Стайлз, вся наша семья перед тобой в огромном долгу, ты можешь просить все, что угодно». Не ручаюсь за дословность цитаты, но смысл точно был такой.

Стайлз запустил в волосы обе руки и отчаянно потянул за короткие пряди.

– Господи, да вы, Хейлы, чокнутые. Нормальные люди не имеют в виду «все, что угодно», когда говорят «все, что угодно». Они имеют в виду «мы испечем тебе тортик и когда-нибудь подарим непристойно дорогой подарок на свадьбу»!  
– …сказал человек, потребовавший от меня сыграть его фальшивого бойфренда.

Стайлз открыл рот, потом закрыл.  
– Окей, – заявил он и посмотрел на часы. – Замяли тему. По расписанию идут посткоитальные обнимашки, так что придется чем-то занять десять минут.  
– Светская беседа? – предложил Дерек.

Стилински усмехнулся.  
– Фу, тоска какая. Хотя давай. Я начну, – он сел на край ванны рядом, схватил лейку душа, словно микрофон, и перешел на утрированные журналистские интонации. – Дерек, я знаю, что ты стал звездой журналистики в Нью-Йорке. Так что ты здесь делаешь, неужели подрабатываешь приглашенной знаменитостью?

Дерек фыркнул, но наклонился к лейке, чтобы ответить в тон.  
– Вливаюсь в академическую среду – недавно подписал годовой контракт с Чилтоном. Буду преподавать спецкурс параллельно с работой над книгой о коррупции в Фонде Харрингтона-Брока.  
– Это потрясающе, Дерек, – Стайлз на секунду вернулся к нормальному голосу. – Правда, ужасно круто, – он серьезно кивнул и вновь скорчил репортерскую гримаску. – Но как же Огайо?

Дерек моргнул непонимающе. Огайо?

Стайлз опустил псевдомикрофон и пояснил:  
– Огайо. Ты обожал Огайо, помнишь? Был прямо как огайопедия – знал площадь, население, спортивные команды, интересные факты. Все были уверены, что ты переедешь в Коламбус, а не в Нью-Йорк. Мы с твоими сестрами даже хотели заказать в телемагазине плюшевого Огайо-мишку – ну знаешь, такие страшненькие, с монеткой штата на лапе. Но потом Кора на тебя обиделась за что-то, и мы все спустили на пиццу и пиво.

Дерек тогда обожал вовсе не Огайо, хотя из-за огайских законов о возрасте согласия каштановый штат занимал особенное место в его воображении. В одних фантазиях он просыпался утром, и оказывалось, что весь Бикон-Хиллз переместился на задворки Кливленда, отчего Стайлз лишался преступной привлекательности, а Дерека отпускало, наконец. В других они ехали через всю Америку, чтобы заняться горячим легальным сексом сразу после пересечения границы штата. Эти «другие» фантазии включали в себя, конечно, тайную влюбленность Стайлза в него, в Дерека. Не маньяк же он – тащить человека в небеса любви против его воли.

И да, Дерек в те времена действительно фантазировал, используя слова «небеса любви». Во всем был виноват семейный отдых в пляжном домике, где из печатного слова оказались только рекламные проспекты и любовные романы, привезенные девчонками. Ему совсем не понравилось, насколько быстро в памяти всплыли все романтические клише – от них было чертовски трудно отвязаться.

Хейл перехватил «микрофон» и ловко перевел стрелки:  
– Дом там, где сердце, Стайлз. А где же ваше сердце, мистер Стилински? Наши телезрители хотят знать о вас больше.

Стайлз прижал одну руку к груди, а другой послал воздушный поцелуй в воображаемую камеру.

– Спасибо за вопрос, мистер Хейл. Моя душа, мое сердце, мой разум – весь я принадлежу своей диссертации.

Дерек покивал с умным видом.  
– И какая же научная проблема настолько завладела вами? Как звучит ваша тема?  
– «Эпос и трагедия в эпоху постмодерна на примере цикла романов о Гарри Поттере», – гордо ответил Стайлз. Дерек опустил лейку и рассмеялся.  
– Серьезно?  
– Серьезно, как инфаркт, – Стайлз не выдержал и рассмеялся тоже. – У меня действительно такая тема.

Дерек не мог отвести от него взгляда. Если его карма и была сукой, то совсем не ироничной. Вселенной показалось недостаточным наказать его за криминальную влюбленность в несовершеннолетнего Стайлза, и она, похоже, решила добить его Стайлзом совершеннолетним. За что это его жизнь.

– Здорово, – отозвался, наконец, Дерек, внезапно охрипнув. Откашлялся и продолжил: – Я рад, что ты не изменяешь себе.

У Стайлза потемнели глаза.  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Я тоже рад.

Повисла тишина, с каждым мгновением становившаяся все более опасной. Дерек вскочил, вернул лейку душа на место и, неуклюже запихнув руки в карманы, прошелся туда-сюда. Стайлз посмотрел на часы и тоже встал. Зеркало отразило какой-то больной взгляд Дерека и всклоченный затылок Стайлза.

– Нам не надо, ну, – Дерек неопределенно помахал рукой, – добавить беспорядка в одежде?

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул и принялся расстегивать воротник тенниски. Дерек вытащил полы рубашки из-под ремня и коротко вздохнул перед тем, как испортить себе аккуратную укладку. Внезапно Стайлз издал какой-то странный звук.  
– Черт, Хейл, – отчаянно проговорил он, – я совсем забыл. Я забыл про засосы.

Дерека немного закоротило, а Стайлз неловко пояснил:  
– Чувствительная шея. Если бы у меня был секс, обязательно остался бы засос. Я это знаю, Лоуренс это знает, и еще куча коллег это знает, потому что когда в моей жизни кто-то появляется, я начинаю ходить пятнистым, словно леопард.

Короткое замыкание, тем временем, поразило большую часть организма, и мозг Дерека выдал синий экран системного сбоя. Чувствительная шея Стайлза, предательские родинки Стайлза, нежная кожа Стайлза – всего было уже как-то слишком.

Вышеупомянутый Стайлз сделал несчастное лицо и попросил:  
– …пожалуйста?

Дерек молча кивнул. Будь мужиком, сказал он себе. Держи руки подальше, а зубы поближе, и все быстро закончится. Стайлз уставился в потолок, оттянул ворот тенниски в сторону и почему-то стал очень похож на вышколенного официанта из дорогого ресторана для вампиров. Хейл осторожно сделал шаг вперед и наклонился. В ушах шумело.  
– Как отец? – через силу поинтересовался Дерек, чтобы не очень фокусироваться на пряном запахе теплой впадинки за ухом Стайлза. Пока Хейл выбирал место для первого поцелуя, нос щекотали непослушные волоски.  
– Нормально, – преувеличенно бодро отозвался Стайлз. – Говорит, частенько с твоими родителями играет в триктрак и пьет а-а-а-ах… пьет джулеп.  
Дерек, наметивший себе еще три позиции для будущих засосов, переместился к следующей, используя родинки в качестве ориентира. Теплая кожа под его губами покрылась мурашками, пульс зачастил.  
– Мама говорила про бридж и лимонад, – поддержал он беседу и пустил в ход зубы.  
– О-о-ох, Дерек, – простонал Стайлз, сильнее запрокидывая голову, пока Дерек стремительно терял свою, – сдается мне, не лимонад они там пьют…

Дерек поднял взгляд.  
– Виски, – глухо произнес он.  
– И покер, – согласился Стайлз, кивнув. На какой-то момент их губы оказались в одной и той же точке пространства-времени, и все полетело к чертям.

Дерек скользнул языком Стайлзу в рот, тот ответил, вцепившись ногтями в спину под футболкой, и это была настоящая магия, потому что руки вот буквально только что были в совершенно другом месте, притягивая ближе, исследуя жарче. Мозг отключился, не попрощавшись, тело била дрожь перенапряжения, сердце работало с перебоями, потому что серьезно – Стайлз, Стайлз, наконец-то… Они никак не могли перестать бестолково трогать друг друга, разомкнуть губы, расплести языки – все было так же, как Дерек представлял себе, и одновременно совершенно по-другому. Быстро, пьяно, горячо, неотразимо. Дерек остатком сознания прикинул, выдержит ли умывальник, если он посадит туда Стайлза, разведет его ноги, опустится на колени и… нет.

Стайлз тяжело дышал и пытался сфокусировать взгляд, когда Дерек сделал шаг назад.  
– Нет, – сказал он уже вслух.

Стилински облизал губы, с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Отвернулся и длинно выдохнул, перед тем, как покаянно произнести:  
– Да, прости. Это полностью моя вина, я…  
– Что? Господи, Стайлз, я не поэтому остановился. Просто… Ну, не здесь же.  
Стайлз осмотрелся и поднял брови в немом вопросе.  
– Гостевой туалет в доме твоего декана. Сразу нет. Это даже не смешно. Мы взрослые люди, мы не будем заниматься сексом в гостевом туалете.  
– Да? – Стайлз выглядел очень заинтересованным. – А где будем? В гостевой спальне?  
– Нигде пока не будем, сначала сходим на свидание. Пойдем в ресторан. Потом в кино, где будем есть попкорн и держаться за руки, – Дерек ухмыльнулся. – И вот тогда, если все пойдет хорошо, займемся сексом в туалете кинотеатра. Как взрослые люди.

Стилински уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и беспомощно рассмеялся. Повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека снизу вверх, и лукаво блеснул глазами.

– Или в твоей машине. Как взрослые люди.  
– Или будем обжиматься на диване в гостиной.  
– Воу, полегче! – поднял ладони Стайлз. – На диване? Дерек, мы взрослые люди, но ведь не старички какие-нибудь.

Дерек улыбнулся, быстро поцеловал Стайлза в уголок губ и вежливо открыл перед ним дверь. Шум вечеринки обрушился, словно волна.  
– После вас, коллега.  
Стайлз склонил голову.  
– Благодарю вас, коллега.

Дерек закрыл дверь и взял Стайлза за руку. Академического вдохновения в нем было столько, что переливалось через край.


End file.
